


Assassin's Creed Stories

by Jocelyn12110



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn12110/pseuds/Jocelyn12110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of Assassin's Creed based stories. You can request a story just message me or comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Barmaid (James Kidd/Mary Read x reader) part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have a favorite assassin that you would like someone to write a reader insert or OC story about? Then you've come to the right place. Leave a comment with the story you want or send me a message.

You are a new barmaid at the Old Avery tavern. It's your first day so you are told to shadow your fellow barmaid, Anne Bonny, so you can get the gist of how things work. By time night falls you know the routine and are given the opportunity to try everything on your own. 

"(Y/N), I'll be right back." Anne said before disappearing. It wasn't long before you were called to bring drinks to drunken pirates. You were left alone for an hour before Anne came back and you had been flirted with, almost molested, and so close to going off on one of the more aggressive customers. You were practically overwhelmed by the sheer amount of men in the tavern calling for drinks and propositioning you every five seconds. Just when Anne returned followed by a group of pirates the aggressive man had grabbed a hold of your dress and pulled you toward him, trying to kiss you. He was quickly stopped when Anne rushed over and pulled you away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anne said standing between you and the drunk man. You watch on, worried about Anne. You are pulled away by one of the men that walked in with Anne before you can step in.

"Leave it alone, love. Anne can handle herself." Said an appealingly husky yet dulcet voice. A strong hand was wrapped around your waist while another pushed through the crowded tavern to lead you away from the only person you knew and thought you could trust in the tavern. But something about the voice of the person made you relax in their hold and willingly follow them. You turn you eyes to the man holding you. You find him quite handsome. He was a little taller than you, obviously a pirate, dressed like a captain, he had hypnotic chocolate brown eyes, brown hair with a few braids, a scar running across his eye, and a red bandana on his head.

"Where are you taking me?" Your voice only loud enough for him to hear you. His eye flash to look directly into yours. You see a flickering of emotion before he looks forward again.

"Somewhere safe. Well safe compared t' where ye were." He explained, vaguely. He led you to the table containing the other men he and Anne walked in with. Your eyes traveled over the men nervously. When the man stopped walking you shyly stayed tucked into his side as the pirates in front of you scanned you. Eventually you noticed their attention shift to the arm laid comfortably around your waist. You took in the looks of surprise, astonishment, and confusion.

"Who's th' lass Kidd?" Asked a blonde. The man holding you opened his mouth to respond but before he could speak Anne pulled you away.

"There you are (Y/N). Let's get back to work. That scumbag won't be bothering you anymore." She said pulling you towards a large group of men waiting for drinks. You threw yourself into your work but couldn't help looking at the red bandana wearing pirate every once in a while. You would immediately blush and look away when your eyes would meet though. You were curious about who he was and why he pulled you away. You really wanted to know who he was but you were too nervous to ask. Eventually you couldn't take the anticipation of finding out his name anymore and turned to Anne.

"Hey Anne, can I ask you something?" You both were filling up cups to take to a particularly large group of rambunctious men. 

"What do you need to know?" She paused, nodding, and turned towards you waiting for your question.

"Well, I don't exactly need to know but I was curious. Who was that guy that pulled me away earlier?" She looked at you, confused.

"Which guy?" She asked.

"The one with the red bandana."

"Oh. That'd be Captain James Kidd. Why?" She watched you curiously.

"No reason. I was just curious." You said smiling nervously before quickly walking to the table, faking a smile for your drunk customers.

"Hey pretty lady. Want t' see ye my ship?" Slurred one of the men, reeking of rum, while you dispensed the drinks.

"Sorry I'm not interested." You said, turning away only to be grabbed by your arm and pulled you back. 

"Oh come on. I know ye're just playing hard t' get." You tried to pull away but his grip tightened painfully. You yelped slightly and winced, closing your eyes. Not a minute passed before the painful grip was gone and you heard a groan of pain from the drunk man. You opened your eyes to see the drunk man laid out on the ground with a bloody nose and Captain Kidd standing over him. You watched in awe as Captain Kidd then turned and walked out of the tavern, dismissing the stares all around. You shook yourself out of it and tried to move your arm only to wince in pain. You turn to Anne, who was just approaching.

"What happened here?" She asks, her eyes traveling from the bloody man on the floor to your already bruising arm.

"I don't think I can keep working tonight." You said, showing her your hurt arm, rather than answering.

"That does look bad. Alright, go home tonight and tomorrow night come back so I can see how you're doing. If your arm is no better I'll just send you home and explain everything and if it is then you can work." She said patting your shoulder. 

You nod in thanks and head toward the exit. You walk down the road for a few minutes before noticing a lone figure up ahead looking away from you. As you get closer you notice the figure to be the pirate captain that just rescued you. You approach him and he turns to face you curiously.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me." You said smiling shyly at him. He gave you a smirk and nodded before his eyes moved to your bruised arm, making his jaw clench.

"It was no problem lass. He did more damage than I thought." He responded, gently taking a hold of you arm. His expression softened as you winced despite his gentle hold.

"It's fine. Had you not been there it would have been much worse." You smiled through the pain as he tested different areas for pain until he reached near your wrist. Your face twisted in pain and you clenched your jaw to hold in a yell and your knees buckled slightly making you grab onto him with a tight fist. He looked at you in alarm before wrapping an arm around you and gently leading you to a better lit area. He moved your arm in the light to see the area. Your forearm was already turning blue and seemed to be swelling. You gasped and tried to jerk your arm away to get a closer look but that only caused you to jostle the bone and brought tears to eyes as your legs gave out from the shocking pain. Captain Kidd quickly caught you and held you to him while cradling your arm.

"I guess it was a lot worse than I thought. Luckily it's not broken. We need t' get ye bandaged up." He said and only the soothing sound of his voice kept you from just crying. You nod and try to pull away but he keeps his arm around you. You blush before nodding your head to the north.

"I have some supplies at home." You said leading him to your small home. He held the door for you and you lead him to you bedroom before opening the drawer on your bedside table and put out your medical kit. He took the kit from you and took out ointment and bandages. He put the ointment on your arm before carefully bandaging it and tying it off. You watched in awe as he put everything away. 

"I'll be right back." He left the room and came back a few minutes later with pieces of wood. He then set to work, constructing a splint for your arm. When he was done it was quiet. You both sat for a few minutes, avoiding looking at each other, before you took a deep breath and looked straight at him. 

"Thank you Captain Kidd." You said a bright smile. He returned your smile and moved to the door.

"As I said before, it's no problem lass." He smirked before walking out.

*The Next Day*

You were on your way to see Anne like you agreed to the night before. You entered the Old Avery tavern and looked around. Once you sighted her you approached. She turned to look at you and smiled but it soon diminished when she caught sight of your splint.

"You're definitely not working today. How bad is it?" She asked, sincerely worried. 

"It hurt quite a bit last night but Captain Kidd said it wasn't broken and-" You said before freezing and blushing at the fact that you basically just told her that he was the one to bandage your arm. She looked at you in surprise.

"What were you doing with him? Why would he know it's not broken?" Anne asked herding you toward an area where you could speak privately. She appeared confused and suspicious.

"Nothing. He just bandaged my arm and made a splint." You said looking away nervously although you weren't sure why you were so nervous. 

"Why? And how? I highly doubt he carries bandages and the likes around with him." She pressed.

"Yeah well I might've brought him to my house and let him use my supplies." You said, shifting slightly.

"But why?" 

"I don't know." You answered simply. She watched you for a minutes before accepting your answer and sighing.

"Alright well go home and get some rest." She said patting your shoulder before returning to work. You nodded and went to make your way out. You looked behind you to say goodbye to Anne when you accidentally crashed into someone. You almost fell but was caught by an arm around your waist.

"I'm so sorry!" You said looking up to the person who caught. That person just so happened to be Captain Kidd and he smirked before pulling you up against him then letting go. 

"It's fine, lass." He whispered. You were a few inches shorter than him so you had to look up at him and couldn't help but blush at the lack of distance between you two.

"I'll j-just be going now." You said and stepped back. You walked around him and glanced back to see him watching you with a mixture amusement and interest. You blush even brighter and then quickly make your way home.

*Later that week*

You had been back at work for a couple days now and was doing just fine. Your arm was pretty much healed and you were in high spirits. Since the previous display by Captain Kidd, men had taken to keeping their advances strictly verbal rather than physical. It seemed as if he had an unofficial, and unspoken, claim of sorts on you that kept men from being too forward. Of course neither of you reputed the claim seeing as no one ever asked but you especially didn't want to outright say anything because you enjoyed the freedom to do your job without getting hurt. Anne had introduced you to the group of pirates that frequented the tavern and generally accompanied the pirate captain you had secretly become fond of. Whenever you were around Captain Kidd seemed to take a particular interest in keeping you in his line of sight and while not being blatantly affectionate and flirtatious had subtly made it clear to everyone that he was interested in you. He was also incredibly aware of your presence and paid special attention to you, treating you with respect and kindness even when surrounded by other men. He especially loved to make you blush and Edward Kenway, a friend and fellow pirate of Captain Kidd, took to making sure that you did it as much as possible. It was as if the two made a game out of making you blush. Kidd had a way of speaking that made his words subtly flirty but appearing innocent and smooth enough that a person wouldn't realize what he said until afterwards and would have to question whether he meant it in that context or not. Of course being the incredibly naive and innocent person you are you didn't realize his flirting and continued to shyly watch from afar. 

"I don't understand how you can't see that he's absolutely infatuated with you." Anne said. You had just seen Captain Kidd for the first time that night and he had sensually kissed your hand in greeting before telling you to just call him James. You blushed throughout the ordeal, nodding and walking away. Anne, who had watched the entire thing, playfully questioned it only for you to deny any meaning behind it beyond friendly. She was now truly aware of how painfully oblivious, shy, and innocent you were. Before meeting you she never believed a woman could truly be so virginal and questioned how that was possible while living on the island of Nassau. 

"What are you talking about?" You asked, curiously.

"James, (Y/N). He is obviously interested in you but you're so oblivious that everyone around can tell the undeniable sexual tension between you two. It's driving me mad." Anne looked at you tiredly.

"No he's not. He's just really nice to me. Besides I'm sure I'm not the only woman he treats like this." You answered, not wanting to get your hopes up but one look at James smirking at you while he talked killed that effort.

"Yes he is polite toward women but never to the same degree as he is to you. You don't see him kissing the hand of every lass he meets nor do you see him paying them as much attention as he does to you. He wants you, (Y/N)." Anne stressed. You wanted to believe her but you couldn't put your heart on the line. You shook your head at her and sadly denied it.

"That means nothing." You answered and went back to work, avoiding looking at either James or Anne. You did however take note of when Anne whispered something into James' ear. Once work was over you were quick to leave and tried to avoid any confrontation with the two. You were doing really good until you passed by an alley. You found yourself pulled in but when you went to let a scream a hand quickly covered your mouth.

"Relax, (Y/N). It's me." James said and you started to calm down. Once he removed his hand you glared fiercely at him.

"Why the heck would you do that?! You almost gave me a bloody heart attack! I thought you were a rapist!" You yelled at him.

"I needed t' talk t' ye and ye've been avoiding me all night." He shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you should snatch me off the streets in the middle of the night like a bloody creeper!" You boomed out.

"Yes it does. If I hadn't ye would have just ran away like ye've been doing all night." He pointed out and you lost a little steam at the truth of his statement.

"Well then I obviously didn't want to talk and you should have just left me alone." You argued weakly.

"See, that's the thing. I couldn't do that." He responded making you look at him questioningly. 

"Why not?"

"Because it seems I haven't been blatant enough with making my feelings known. I just couldn't let ye leave knowing ye were completely oblivious t' What I've been making completely obvious." He answered, moving closer and trapping you against the wall. You blushed, looking away from him.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about, James?" You mumbled shyly.

"I want ye." He said, gently taking a hold of your chin and forcing you to look at him. You quickly squashed any lingering feeling of hope before you could break your own heart.

"I don't know what you mean. What do you want me for?" You asked trying not to make something out of nothing. His eyes narrowed on you and his face moved closer.

"T' be mine." He answered, looking you in the eye, before diving for your lips and kissing you. You gasped in surprise as he pressed a firm yet gentle kiss to your lips and before confused and panicked thoughts could began to race in your mind you shut your brain down and gave in to the kiss. As you kissed back it got progressively harder until you had to cling to him to keep yourself upright. By the time he pulled back your arms were wrapped around his neck, your eyes were closed, you were panting, and you were in something of a daze. 

"I think I understand now." You whispered. James smiles and laughs.

"Good" He smiled at you and leaned down to place another lingering kiss on your lips. You shyly smiled into the kiss and licked your lips when he pulled away. His eyes watched the motion and you could practically see the internal debate he was having with himself. 

"I-I don't think it's a g-good idea to stay here." You stuttered. He pretended to think and consider it.

"Well I don't know. I'm enjoying myself here." He joked. You blushed and looked away.

"What now?" You asked.


	2. The Barmaid part 2

You and James had been 'seeing' each other for some time now and you were happy but you couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. James has been really sweet to you and hasn't tried to pressure you into anything and listens when you talk to him about your past, family, friends, and problems. Recently though you've noticed that he never talks about his own life. He could probably recite your entire life story by memory by now but you didn't even know where he grew up, how he lived before becoming a pirate, or even his feelings about you now. Whenever you tried to bring it up or get him to just talk he would change the subject or distract you. Most of the time after that happens he tends to distance himself from you. In turn you decided to avoid him for a while before being forced into close quarters by Anne where James would simply smile at you and you would automatically give in to him. After going on like this for a few weeks you were getting fed up with it and decided to have a talk with him. You decided to break up with him. You knew he cared about you and wouldn't accept your decision so you already had arranged to stay at Anne's home for a few days in order to avoid the temptation of going back to him and keep him from finding you. On one of the nights you weren't working you invited him to your house for dinner. You made something you knew he was fond of and mentally prepared yourself for the conversation to come. That night he arrived right on time and you ushered him to the table. You decided to keep the conversation light until after you finished eating. You both then decided to go for a walk and ended up sitting on the beach. You were sat side by side and you took a deep breath. James had been watching you closely the entire time and noticed how tense you've been.

"What's bothering ye, (Y/N)? Ye've been tense th' entire night." He asked, taking your hand. You pull your hand away and put some distance between you two and James looked at you, confused and slightly hurt. You knew if you didn't do that you wouldn't be able to speak as freely as you would like.

"Well I've been thinking and I noticed that you've been extremely distant. Every time I try to ask you about yourself you completely change the subject or distract me but I've always been open and honest about myself with you. I feel like you know everything about me but I know nothing about you. I don't even know the most basic things about you that someone you're in a relationship with should know. You've even taken to distancing yourself from me when I try to talk to you." James face became decidedly neutral as you spoke. 

"I-" You cut James off and continue to speak.

"It's just that, I don't like feeling like I'm not being taken seriously. I understand if you're uncomfortable talking about yourself but I would rather you say that than just change the topic and make me feel like you don't trust me. I don't expect to tell me your life story but I don't like feeling clueless either. I can't be with you knowing that I trust you more than you trust me and I don't like it when the people around me are being secretive as if they've got something to hide from me. I feel like I'm putting more effort into our relationship than you are and I don't like it." You weren't looking at him as you spoke but you could feel his gaze on you.

"I-" You cut him off again.

"So I've decided that since there must be some lack of trust between us that we should stop seeing each other. I really care about you James but I refuse to be held at arms length by anyone. I feel it's best to end things now and move on before things get worse. Goodbye." You jump up and run in to town. It isn't long before you hear James calling your name and running behind you. 

You run into a crowd of women and duck through them before moving through another crowd of people. Eventually James loses sight of you and you turn into an alley to hide. James runs past the alley and you stay where you are for a few minutes before peeking out to find him gone. You carefully make your way to Anne's home, avoiding any bright paths, and keep an eye out for James. Once you get inside you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and turned to see Anne waiting for you. 

"I don't understand why you had to go through all of this. Did you even give him the chance to object?" Anne asks.

"I couldn't. If I did he would have found some way to make me change my mind. I would have let everything go and we would keep doing this. I can't do it Anne. I can't keep trying in a relationship that's obviously going no where." You sigh sadly and Anne leads you to an extra room where you had a bag of clothes and other things you would need during your stay.

You change your clothes and drop onto the bed. You stare at the ceiling and try to push James out of your mind but all you can picture is the smile on his face whenever he saw you. Your mind starts replaying memories of all the times he held you and kissed you. You hand moves to your lips and you begin to question if you made the right decision. You immediately lower your hand and shake your head. 

"I can't do this. I can't doubt myself. I made the right decision. I just need to move on. Yeah. I need to find someone better than James. Someone that won't hide things from me." You said to yourself and closed your eyes. It took a while but you eventually fell asleep.

*A Few Days Later*

You had successfully avoided James since the break up. Anne had been helping you but took it upon herself to needlessly inform you on everything that's been going on with him. She really has been testing your self control. You especially wanted to go on a rampage and claim him again when she told you about the sheer amount of women who have been throwing themselves at him in your absence. Then you were forced to witness it at work when they decided to try to monopolize his time in the tavern. You really wanted to rip them apart and take your man back. Sadly, but not really, he politely rejected them and kept his eyes on you. You were able to hold yourself back and continued to go about your business at work. You had met a guy the night before and found through your conversations with him that he had potential. 

Today you went back to your own house to get ready to go on a date with him. You had just finished doing your hair when James slammed into your bedroom. You gasped in surprise and turned to look at him. He was livid.

"What are you doing here?!" You watch wide eyed as he stalks toward you.

"Ye're going on a date?!" He yelled from a few steps away. You blink in surprise and look away from him.

"Yes. How did you find out?" He narrows his eyes at you and grabs your chin, forcing you to look at him. The anger in his eyes made you flinch but the traces of sadness and heartbreak along with it makes you want to cry and blurt out apologies.

"It doesn't matter how I found out! What matters is that I've been trying t' get t' ye fer th' past few days t' talk things out only t' find out that ye've already started seeing other people!" You flinch once again but quickly begin to glare at him.

"SO?! We are over! I can go on a date if I want to! You don't own me, James!" He grabs your arms and pull you in close.

"As far as I'm concerned I never agreed t' break up so ye are mine! I will not be replaced by some dodgy bastard that has no place near ye!" You angrily rip your arms away from him and put some distance between you.

"Well I refuse t' be with someone that obviously doesn't trust me and doesn't want to put any effort into a relationship! Besides I am not yours and frankly I will never be yours again! I am not one to be left in the dark and I won't be treated like the butt of the joke! Now please leave so I can finish getting ready for my date!" You point to the door.

"It's not that I don't trust ye! I just couldn't bring myself t' lie t' ye anymore than I already have." His words lost steam towards the end and he looked away from you. You watched him in confusion and your voice became gentle.

"What do you mean, James?" You gasp when he takes off his bandana and hair tie.

"My name isn't really James, it's Mary." You're frozen in surprise and fall back to sit on your bed. Standing in front of you was clearly a woman, her features no less feminine than yours, just with the body and clothes of James.

"Y-you're a woman?" You ask quietly. You could practically feel your heart break.

"Yes. I couldn't tell ye about my past because I didn't want t' lie again and again." Mary said looking everywhere but at you. 

"So this entire time, everything has been a lie? Our entire relationship was fake?" You start to cry as you ask these questions.

"No-" You cut her off.

"How dare you say no?! I trusted you! I shared everything with you! I cared about you! I wanted to be with you! I l-loved you..." You cried out but quieted down at your admission.

"Listen, I-" You cut her off again.

"NO! Don't say anything! How could you? Was I just a prop to you? Was I just a cover up? Were you ever going to tell me? Did you actually ever care about me!?" You were slightly hysterical. Your hand clutched your chest as if trying to hold your heart together. Mary walked closer and gently took your hand away from your chest.

"YES! I did care about ye, I still do. Ye were never a prop or a cover up. I just wasn't sure how t' tell ye. I wanted to, I really did, but I could never find th' right time and then I was going t' tell ye th' night ye ran away but I couldn't find ye and I could never get ye alone. And then when Anne told me that ye have a date, I just couldn't take it. Just knowing that someone else was going t' have ye messed with my mind and ye wanna know why? Because I don't just care about ye, I love ye. I love ye so much that I didn't want t' lose ye." When you neglected to answer her out of sheer shock she took it to mean that you didn't want her.

"I'm sorry fer hurting ye. I'll just leave now." She said and left. You sat on your bed just processing everything. Your first love was a girl and surprisingly you didn't feel upset about it. In fact you still loved her and you still wanted to be with her. You weren't sure what was going on with yourself but you knew that you would never come to love anyone as much as you currently loved Mary. You were so confused that you decided to run to Anne's house. You pounded on the door and when Anne took in the sight of your flushed and tear stricken face she immediately pulled you inside.

"What happened, (Y/N)?!" She asked, hugging you.

"I spoke with James." You answered unsure of how to tell her.

"She told you didn't she?" Anne responded and you pulled back in surprise.

"You knew?! You knew the entire time?!" You asked, angrily.

"Yes but please don't get upset." She said moving closer but you quickly back away.

"Don't get angry?! You knew the truth and you let me walk into this blind! You encouraged me to be with her! You knew I would get hurt and still pushed me towards her! How can I not get angry?!" You went on.

"Please, (Y/N)! You wanted each other! I couldn't just let you be miserable!" She answered.

"And I'm not miserable now?! I just find out that both of the people I trusted the most lied to me, and played me for a fool! How can I not be miserable?! My heart is destroyed right now! My trust is gone! And the worst part is even after everything I can't let her go, I still love her! I don't want to but I do! Every part of me wants to be with her but I can't! I've been lied to and made to fall in love with someone I don't even know! Do you know what that's like?! I fell in love with James but I can't get over Mary! My heart wants Mary but my brain tells me I can't be with her but then my heart remembers all the good times with James and my brain reminds me that it's a lie but my heart reminds of how good it felt to hear that she loves me but then my brain tells me that I can't trust her! My heart can't take this! It can't take being pulled in every which way! I can't take it! It hurts so freaking much! You've destroyed me! Both of you have completely screwed me up! I don't even know what to do anymore!" You cried dropping to your knees, blinded by tears. Anne watches you guiltily and drops down so she can hug you again. You weakly try to fight her but eventually give up. She holds you until you run out of tears and begins to rock you back and forth.

"(Y/N), I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would get like this. I understand that you're angry but you can't hold it against Mary forever." You sniffle and wipe your eyes.

"But I can't just forgive her either." 

"Didn't you say she said she loved you? You love her too. That should be enough to at least give her a chance. I mean you don't want to live the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you had just given her a chance, right?" Anne says making you seriously consider her words.

"I don't know, Anne. I can't get past the fact that she's a woman. How would a relationship even work?" 

"The same way as it worked before but now you wouldn't have any secrets. Think about it, she's still the same person you fell in love with but now you know she's a woman. All the feelings you had and all the experiences you faced are still real. They still happened and that will never change. The fact that you still love her after finding out the truth should be enough to convince you to go for it." Anne says and your face lights up in realization.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're right. Thank you, Anne!" You hop up and run out of the door with a smiling Anne watching you go. You run to the only place you can think of for Mary to be, the docks. As you get close to Mary's ship you see them getting ready to set sail. You speed up and force yourself onto the ship, pushing past the surprised and burly men blocking the way in your trek to reach Mary. She, in her James disguise, watches you, the most surprised and confused of all, from the ship's helm.

"Can we please talk?" You ask walking up to her. She watches you wearily and nods before leading you to her cabin. She places a hand on your back and brings you to sit on her bed. You assume she did it out of habit because she seemed to tense and pull away from you. You take her hand and she watches, once again shocked, as you entwine your fingers and place them in your lap.

"Why are you leaving?" You ask, looking her in the eye.

"I thought ye would hate me." You sigh and roll your eyes playfully.

"I told you that I loved you. How could I ever hate you?" Mary stares and you could see the confusion in her eyes but besides that you could see something else, hope and love. 

"I thought ye would hate me for lying t' ye."

"Sure I was upset at first but if I can love you I can also forgive you. Why? Should I hate you? I mean if you don't want me to love you anymore I guess I could try to hate you." You tease.

Mary watches you in awe for a moment before pulling you into a much appreciated and satisfying kiss. You kiss back and find that even though you know that you're kissing a woman it's still the best kiss of your life. You melt into the kiss and question how you could have gone so long without such a heavenly feeling in your life. You also remembered why it was so easy for her to get you to forgive her before and are glad she made it a point to keep as much physical contact whenever you were together as possible. You don't notice when she lays you back on the bed but when she climbs on top of you you're quick to wrap your arms around her neck and line up your body with her own. You pull her against you and make sure there is no space between you. After a few minutes she groans and pulls away, keeping a good amount of distance between your lips. No matter how much you whine she refuses to kiss you again. You eventually just start to kiss her neck, purposely leaving a series of marks on her skin.

"Shite love, stop! We still need t' talk." She said panting above you seriously struggling to keep from just taking you then and there. 

"Okay then talk." You pout but continue marking her neck.

"I can't do that with ye tempting me like this." She answered.

"But I can't help it. I missed you so much and I just can't keep my hands off of you." You answer and press a quick kiss to her lips during one of her weak seconds before returning to her neck.

"Please, love. If ye don't stop now I can't guarantee that I'll be able t' keep my self from absolutely ravishing ye. If I get my hands on ye then I will have ye screaming my name and that's a promise." She whispered into your ear lustfully. You moaned and shifted helplessly at the surge of want that races through you for the woman on top of you. You bite your lip and truly wonder how you could question if you could love her when all you want right now is for her to make good on her promise.

"Would that really be such a bad thing though?" You whisper back. Mary raises an eyebrow at you before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on your lips. She trails down to your neck and peppers kisses across it until she reaches your sweet spot, that she already had memorized. Upon reaching it she nips at the spot and sucks hard, making sure to leave a mark that wouldn't disappear for at least a couple days. You bite your lip to hold back any sound but when she continues to leave more and more love bites on your skin you can't help but to arch in to her and let out a wanton moan. You grip her back and move your head to the side to give her more access. All the while forcing your bodies together and rocking yourself against her, in search of much needed friction. Your pupils are dilated with pleasure and your lips are cherry red from the harshness of your teeth against them. You keen in disappointment when she pulls back and looks at you with a smirk.

"Considering we're in my ship's cabin and ye'll no doubt be screaming Mary then yes it would. Although I suppose if we were at yer house it wouldn't be a problem at all." She teased and quickly pulled you to your feet. You pout at her and childishly turn your back to her.

"..." You refuse to respond to her because she got you all riled up with her teasing. She laughs softly at you and wraps her around your waist before pulling you to her, resting your back against her chest. Her chin rests on your shoulder and a wide smile stretches across her face when she catches sight of the petulant look you give her.

"Come on, lass. We could always continue later." She nuzzles into your neck and presses a gentle kiss, the intentions different from the previous ones she placed, that soothes you.

"I don't like being teased, Mary." You answer sulkily and she rolls her eyes at you. 

"I know but we really do have t' talk about what we're going t' do now. I promise later on I'll do anything but tease ye." She says and you nod reluctantly before turning around in her arm to give her your full attention.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" You ask.

"I want t' be with ye. No more avoiding each other. No more being angry with each other. No running away. No lying. No seeing other people. Just us being together." 

"Really?" You smile sweetly at her.

"Aye."

"I want that too." You blush. Mary smiles at you and uses one hand to caress your cheek before placing a chaste kiss on your lips.

"I love ye." She whispers, resting her forehead against yours.

"I love you too." You whisper back. 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding! There will be one more chapter for this part of book and then we're moving on to something new but cute.


	4. The Barmaid part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL SEX IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!

*One Month later*

Mary had decided not to set sail after your conversation but she did leave the week after and came back a few days earlier. Sadly nothing happened between the two of you later on that day. You and Mary had been working on your relationship and just spending time together in general. A couple days after the incident on the ship she came clean about her past and you took it all in stride. Since you both were on good terms Mary took every opportunity to harass and seduce you at work, slowly driving you crazy as the days went on. You found yourself having to use Anne as a physical barrier between you two just to keep yourself from jumping her. Needless to say Anne found it amusing and took to teasing you and purposefully having you serve the tables Mary sat at. She pretty much lived vicariously through you and took joy in seeing you flustered whenever Mary felt the need to pruriently grope you if you came too close. You often arrived home feeling a need to either tear something apart or, embarrassingly enough, masturbate but you did neither. Right now you were at work and Anne decided to send you to the lion's den tonight. She made you bring a drink to Mary who just so happened to be sitting in a relatively private area, alone, and watching you with a smirk, knowing full well what was going to happen. You take a deep breath to calm your ever racing heart and try to prepare yourself to get molested by your girlfriend. You hope that you don't end up with a waterfall dripping from between your legs as you plaster a smile on to your lips and lean over to place the drink on the table. Mary's hand ended up brushing up your arm before tangling in the back of your hair and forcing you into a very public kiss. The drinks still in your hand were taken by Anne as she walked by with a proud smile. You could hear the sound of jeering and whistling behind you and upon registering them you pull away from Mary. You're face is flushed with embarrassment and you decide that enough is enough. You decided to give her a taste of her own medicine and lean towards her ear.

"I'm tired of being left soaking wet for you night after night. I will make you regret doing that to me so much. After work come to my house." You whisper giving a quick nip to her skin and using a hand to caress her leg sensually before moving all the way back and strutting away from her. You made sure that the swing of your hips kept her attention and the attention of every man in the room. You could practically feel her jealousy and anger at her fellow pirates. You giggled quietly and turned to see Anne giving you a look.

"I didn't know you had it in you, (Y/N). Never have I seen her look so caught off guard." Anne laughed and you turn to see Mary glaring dangerously at you with the faintest blush on her face that could just be mistaken for a light buzz, but you knew better. You wink saucily at her and turn back to your work. 

*Works over* 

Mary was obviously upset that you had gotten one up on her and made sure to touch you sexually at any chance she could get and even went as far as to monopolize your break time, pulling you into a dark corner and kissing you senseless. She once again had you riled up and Mary had left about fifteen minutes before you finished work but you weren't worried. You knew she would turn up at your house because if she didn't then you would torture her at times where she can't do anything about it. You made your way home and was surprised to find Mary sitting outside of your house, disguise-less. She stood up as you approached and followed you inside. You didn't stop walking until you were in your bedroom. You took Mary's arm and pulled her to the bed. Within seconds you had her laid out on your bed as you straddled her legs and viciously attacked her lips. She was just barely able to sit up and pull you away from her lips while still keeping you in her lap. You tried to shrug her arms off but she kept a tight grip on your shoulders.

"Wait, love. Think about this first. Do ye really want t' do this now?" You pretended to think it over but the second her grip loosened you dived back in.

"I do." You mumbled against her lips. 

You moved her hands from your shoulders and placed them on your waist. She tried to pull back to say something but you wrapped your arms around her neck and kept her trapped against you. She let out a sound of frustration before giving up and adding her own pressure into the kiss. 

You smiled smugly against her lips but it didn't last long when she picked you up and slammed you against the bed. You were now the one on your back with her body pressed against you. She used her arms to hold herself up while she stood between your legs. You wrapped your legs around her and pulled her down so her body lined up with yours. The colliding of your hips with hers caused you to moan against her lips which gave her full access to your mouth. She took advantage of the opening and coerced your tongue into a dance. You proceeded to grab the lapels of her coat and pushed it off her shoulders. She let you take it off but then grabbed your hands and placed them above your head. You obeyed her unspoken order and left your arms where she placed them. She sat up and began undressing you. You swallowed nervously and blushed when you were completely naked in front of her. You began to revert back to your shy personality and try to cover your intimate parts. 

"Stop. Don't hide yerself from me. Ye're beautiful." She said, gently pulling your hands away and taking the sight of you in.

"You're just saying that." You mumble shyly with a blush on your face.

"That's certainly not th' case, love." She said leaning down to give you a gentle kiss. You lose all ability to think as she trails her lips to your neck and leaves a couple bite marks before heading down to your pert breast. She wrapped her lips around one of your nipples and teased the other with her deft fingers, causing you to moan softly and arch into her. She gently suckled you for a little before biting down and harshly twisting the nub between her fingers. You let out a yell, your back bent in a nearly perfect arch, as a delicious heat rushes to your core. She switches targets and repeats the process of gentle then rough once more before kissing her way down your torso, leaving a dark hickey on your hip and skirting around your soaked sex. She continued to mark your thighs and then your calves, stopping at your ankles, before heading back up to the vertex of your legs. She moves back to admire your quivering form and lovingly caresses the swell of your hips before reaching your aching core. She skims over your opening with the lightest and most teasing of touches, as if she was merely petting a kitten. You whine and wiggle a bit trying to get her to touch you more. She merely ignores your attempts and pulls away when you try to push down on her fingers.

"Mary~" You moan her name pleadingly. She watches you with a sadistic and lascivious smirk.

"Relax." Mary chided gently and slowly parting your lower lips.

"I can't~. You've been winding me up like this for days! I can't wait anymore! Now fix the mess you've made of me!" You demand forcing yourself to hold still so she won't pull away again. 

"Ye're awfully demanding fer a virgin." She teased before dipping a finger into your heat, stroking just outside of your entrance. You moaned wantonly as her thumb rubbed your clit.

"Mary~" You moan in warning. She just smiles lovingly at you and slowly pushes into your tight, twitching, entrance. Your walls contract as she moves deeper into you. You shift in discomfort as you are breeched for the first time and she puts more pressure on your clit, forcing you to loosen around her finger.

"M-Mary~. I suggest you take off y-your shirt if you don't want m-me to rip it off." You pant out and she slowly undresses herself as much as she can with the hand not occupied with your no longer virgin walls before pulling away to fully undress. You kept your eyes on hers as she revealed herself to you. You found her absolutely breathtaking and dazedly reached out to pull her towards you. You grabbed the back of her neck and pull her down to kiss you as she replaces her finger inside of you. You lightly dragged your nails down her taut stomach before moving them to wrap around her back and moaned when she bottomed out inside of you. She withdrew before adding another finger and beginning a scissoring motion to loosen you up. You mewl in pleasure when she speeds up and rock your hips, helping her find that pleasure inducing spot inside of you, as you are moved towards your first orgasm by her hand. You twitch sporadically and dig your nails into her back when she presses in at just the right angle to make moan. You bite down on her shoulder to try and quiet your moans. 

"Sorry love, but I can't let ye hold anything back." She moved her shoulder away from your mouth and forced you to unleash a torrent of moans. After a moment or two of her hitting the bundle of nerves inside of you she starts to explore your incredibly sensitive chest. In no time at all your back begins to arch, your walls tighten around her and you squeeze your eyes shut as you're hit with your first orgasm. As you are coming down from your high Mary pulls her fingers out and arranges you in her arms, facing her, before pulling the blanket over the both of you. You look at her in confusion.

"But what about you?" You ask.

"Next time." She replies and presses a kiss to your forehead.

~The Actual End~


	5. I'm Sorry (Ezio x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone from my wattpad account. I honestly update that account way faster so if you'd rather go there and read everything I got then by all means do it. Look up candy12110 on wattpad.

(C/N/N)- cute nickname 

Today was your anniversary but Ezio was running late again. These days Ezio has been coming home later and later and sometimes he would covered in cuts and bruises. At one point you had to take his robes to stitch them up before they fell apart. Plus from all the first aide you been doing for him you could be considered a doctor in your own right. You hoped that he would come home soon and in one piece. He had promised the week before that he would do his best to be back for your anniversary but it seemed that he had forgotten, again. You sincerely hoped that wasn't the case and that he was just held up somewhere and trying to get home to you. You paced in the entry way to your home waiting for him. 

"(Y/N)? Che stai facendo? Che essere a letto adesso?" You heard from behind you. You whirled around to see Ezio in the doorway. He was covered in blood but most of it seemed to not be his. He looked as if he just slaughtered an entire crowd. He approached you and you could tell from the look in his eye and slight smile upon seeing you that he had completely forgotten your anniversary. Your heart broke slightly, it wasn't the first time he had forgotten something important to you. Your eyes narrowed on him and you stepped out his reach when he tried to touch you. Ezio froze and watched you on confusion.

"Che cosa sto facendo? Dove sei stato!? Sei dimenticato che giorno è oggi!?" Ezio flinched at your anger and looked away, thinking of what he could have possibly forgotten. You waited and tapped your foot, getting angrier the longer he took. You could tell the moment he remembered because he tensed up and his eyes immediately turned to look at yours, filled with guilt.

"(Y/N). Mio amore. I am so sorry." He started taking off his blood splattered robes as he slowly approached you. You snorted in disbelief and turned away to head angrily to your bedroom.

"Your 'sorry' means nothing! 'Mio Amore'. It's going to take more than that to make me forgive you!" You spoke harshly as you walked away. You generally weren't this harsh to him but he promised you and he knew how seriously you took promises. 

"I know. Just please let me make it up to you! (C/N/N) please just give me a chance?" He said chasing you to your shared bedroom. He caught you around the waist and buried his face into your neck. His bare muscle relaxing against your back as he pressed gentle kisses to your skin. You felt the anger slowly draining away. You really hated when he did this. Because he knew you loved to be held like this and that you would forgive him. 

\--------❤️❤️❤️❤️--------

Translations  
(Y/N)? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed now?

What am I doing? Where have you been!? Did you forget what today is!?


	6. It's You (Edward Kenway x Reader)

Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. You hated the name so much that you felt the need to growl every time you heard it. But you didn't, of course, so you just referred to her as 'The Witch' in your mind. You loved Edward. Everything about him made you smile and feel butterflies in your stomach but there is one thing that pisses you off. His obsession with his absent wife is what pisses you off. You both, along with James and Anne, were drinking in the tavern late at night and he was at the stage of drunk where he does nothing but talk about The Witch and mope. Sadly there was nothing you could do. Edward still loved her with his entire being and you weren't about to kill your fragile relationship by telling him how you feel. You could however get the heck up and leave the tavern which is what you were seriously considering. In fact you actually tried quite a few times but when ever you moved to stand Edward would immediately order more drinks for your table, forcing you to either sit down or act of out character which would immediately start the questioning process and you weren't about to do this with James and Anne so close. God knows the second Edward starts asking questions while you're tipsy they'll immediately pick up on the issue and corner you, but you're not ready for that talk just yet. You figured that you might have no choice but to stay, as usual. Tonight, however, his pining was getting you and you were truly at your wits end. Just that morning Edward had his arm around you talking about how you might just be the most beautiful and one of the most skilled pirates he had ever met and that was saying something considering that he knew Anne. Now his moping about his, hopefully, dead wife, at least that's just what she was in your mind. 

"You alright lass?" James whispered, leaning closer to make sure only you could hear him. He was sitting next to you and had been watching your expressions for a while once he noticed you tense up. You inconspicuously leaned into him once he moved back. You didn't want Edward to notice your actions because he would immediately try to cut in and demand to know why you two were so close and what you were talking about. Then he would imagine some kind of fake relationship between the two of you and somehow end up convincing people that and James were together while relentlessly teasing you both, again. The last time he pulled that crap you both had to stage a fake break up because no one would believe you and James weren't together no matter what you said. You both hunted him down and caught him in trap, hanging him upside down from a tree for a while, and threatened to beat him, like a piñata, if he ever did that again.

"Yeah. But do you think you could do me a favor?" You whispered back bringing your mug up to your lips to hide the fact that you were speaking.

"Depends on what it is." James smirked slightly while keeping his eyes ahead.

"Distract Edward for me. I'm getting tired of all this noise and I don't need him questioning me like he's my father." You answered.

"I'll see what I can do." He smiled at you before standing up and moving to Anne. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. James then moved behind Edward who was sitting across from you but looking to the side thoughtfully. James spun Edward in his seat making him face him and Anne came up to Edward's side and they started talking to him giving you the perfect opportunity to exit without him seeing you. You took your chance and quickly left the tavern after leaving a few reales on the table for your drinks. 

You made your way to a secluded spot on the beach before sitting in the sand taking a deep breath. The sea was amazingly beautiful and the stars could easily take your breath away. Night time was your time to relax and lately you didn't even have that because of the drunk that you just left behind. When you had first met Edward had offered you a place in his crew but you shut him down knowing that you wouldn't be able to deal with him. You had your own ship and your own crew. You were one of the most feared pirates on the sea but your beauty often left others fooled into thinking you weren't a threat. Well at least until your sword was at their throat. But here you were getting all worked up because of a guy that doesn't return your affections. But was it really worth it. Pining after someone that loves someone else is truly the worst feeling in the world. You don't think that you should keep doing this. If a fight doesn't kill you this just might so decided then and there to just get it over with. At least if you got it over with you'd still have your pride after you got rejected. 

"And who knows maybe after getting my heart broken it'll learn better than to fall in love ever again." You mused aloud with a bitter smile.

"Just who did your heart make you fall in love with?" You heard from behind you and your smile immediately fell and turned to a panicked frown.

"What-. What-. What are you talking about?" You asked and jumped up.

"It's James, isn't it? You love him, right?" He asked, his face was strangely serious for once and it threw you off.

"No. It's not James." You answered, surprisingly calm.

"Then who?" He asked walking closer to you.

"It's you. I love you, Edward."


	7. I'm Pregnant (Altaïr x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work...

You and Altair have been married for about two years. You love him and you know that he loves you. You are also aware of how loyal he is to the creed but you were starting to get tired of being pushed aside for the brotherhood. You found out a few months earlier that you were pregnant and you had been trying to tell him but he kept taking on missions out of Masayaf and every time he came back he would immediately leave again with barely a greeting. The last time he left you didn't even know he had come back because he never came to you. You were really hurt to have to find out that he care back from a fellow assassin but he didn't even take the time to come see you. This time though you had a plan. You made sure to meet with the mentor, Al Mualim, and, somehow, he automatically knew your situation. He was like a father to you. In fact he pretty much raised you as his own daughter. His overall concern for your safety is what made him restrict from becoming an official assassin. You asked him to make Altair stay in Masayaf for at least a week to give you time to tell him. You nearly celebrated when he agreed to help you and told you an estimate of when he should be back. It has already been a month since Altair first left and he should be back sometime within the week. Al Mualim promised to have dinner with you tonight so you wouldn't feel so alone. At the moment you were shopping for some ingredients to make dinner for yourself and Al Mualim. A good friend of yours from the brother hood came rushing up to you in the market. He was fully aware of your pregnancy and was excited for the birth because you decided to make him and his wife the god parents. Almost the entire brotherhood was aware of your pregnancy and was rooting for you. They were also aware of your fears regarding telling Altair but promised not to say anything until you could tell him yourself. They all planned to make sure that Altair had no choice but to spend time with you.

"(Y/N)! Altair has returned! He is going to meet with Al Mualim, it's time." Now that your chance to tell him was coming you were getting increasingly afraid. Since last week you've been having panic attacks and on two occasions had to meet with Al Mualim to calm down and be reassured that things would work out. 

"R-really?" You responded in shock. He could practically hear thundering of your heart and see the fear in your eyes but he smiled warmly at you. 

"Yes! But do not worry we spoke with Al Mualim and have made a plan to give you the perfect situation to tell him. Everything will work out. The entire brotherhood will make sure of it." You took a calming breath and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much." You said softly. You couldn't believe the support base you had, especially considering you're not even an official assassin. The only time you ever get involved with mission is when Al Maulim desperately needs a female that he can trust to infiltrate and collect information and even then he makes sure to send a few experienced assassin with you in case things go south. 

"No need to thank me. We're family." He said and you couldn't help but agree. Your vision grew hazy as you began to cry. He immediately grew worried and got tongue tied trying to calm you.

"Stop. I'm happy. I'm so happy right now. All I can do is cry." You said with a wide smile that contrasted the tears rolling down your face. He relaxed and you both started to laugh.

"Come. Let us get you home so you can prepare." He said took your basket of groceries.

*That Afternoon*

"(Y/N). I am home." You heard the voice of your reticent husband from behind you. You turned to see him with a small loving smile on his face, a smile that he only ever showed to you. Just seeing that smile always reassured you when he came home that he loved and missed you. To be honest you missed having him smile at you like that. 

"I see. Welcome home." You said with a bright smile and slowly approached. You knew your husband well enough to know that he preferred to be touched only when you approach him slowly. He's not used to or comfortable with being touched but he's okay with it when it's you. In fact he down right loves it when you both sit in the quiet and he can just hold you. The second you were in range he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a tender hug.

"(Y/N)..." He said while holding you close. 

"Yes Altair?" You responded, burying your face in his chest and taking in his comforting scent.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Not seeing you the last time I came back." You felt your heart skip a beat. 

"I forgive you but why didn't you say anything to me?" You truly did forgive him. The fact that he acknowledged his action, which is something he rarely does with anyone but you, made you really happy. You just wanted to know why.

"..." He mumbled something you couldn't hear.

"Hmmm?" You questioned trying to lift your head to see him but he push it back into his chest. 

"If I did I wouldn't have wanted to leave. I missed you and if I saw you I would have put my mission aside and stayed with you. But I couldn't. I needed to make sure that no Templars wouldn't be able to reach here. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He said softly and you blushed. You could tell that he was probably blushing as well. Hearing his words made your heart swell with happiness. All this time you thought he didn't consider you a priority and thought that was why he didn't come see you but in fact he wouldn't have wanted to leave if he did. You felt tears of joy leave you and begin to soak his robe.

"I'm so happy. I thought you didn't want to stay. I asked Al Mualim to make you stay. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I missed you so much and it hurt when I had to hear it from someone else that you came back and left again." You cried into his chest. He wiped away your tears as you sniffled.

"(Y/N) relax. I missed you too. You're usually more calm. Have you really missed me that much?" You knew that now was the time to tell him.

"Yes but there is a reason why I wanted you here and why my emotions have been out of control." You said looking away from him.

"You can tell me." He said gently turning your head to face him.

"I'm pregnant, Altair."


End file.
